The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri×Gaura coccinea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Star Pink’.
The new Gaura is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Gaura cultivars that flower for a long period of time.
The new Gaura originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2002 in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia of a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri×Gaura coccinea identified as code number 99-003, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gaura lindheimeri×Gaura coccinea identified as code number 99-017, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaura was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaura by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Gaura are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.